We All Have Our Secrets
by nocturnalmachine
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are heading into senior year with a lot of unresolved Summer tension.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't really sleep so I'm gonna try to use my insomnia to write a story. I have tons of ideas so I decided to try to actually write a fic instead of hoping that certain things happen in the ones I read.

It is pretty AU so I'll try to avoid spoiling anything but spoilers will be anything that's aired. My memory is pretty blurry so I might mess stuff up from the show. It's a Faberry fic, I want to establish them a bit before I add more depth to the other characters but you can always tell me who you want to see more of. We'll start right before senior year. Sorry, I talk too much, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sun is always too bright when you want to sleep in. If you need to get up extremely early, falling back asleep is second nature. On a Summer Saturday, you wake up at ten and your body refuses to continue resting.<p>

Quinn rolls deeper into her blanket, trying to recapture her fatigue, when her phone buzzes somewhere under her pillows. She blindly shoots her hand around under the mountain of fluff until she grasps her iPhone and checks the screen. _Brittany_: _Are you still coming to the beach?_ She can never ignore her.

_Definitely_, she texts back. Sleeping in is overrated.

* * *

><p>It's hot but it isn't scorching. The whole glee club is in attendance because Finn and Puck said it would be a great way to get them close for the upcoming year. Quinn has a sneaking suspicion that it's more about bikinis than team building. She's laid out on a towel while her torso is propped up by her elbows as she observes the club. Mike and Puck have buried Artie in the sand, Tina is making sand castles with Brittany, Finn and Sam are playing catch and Santana disappeared into the water with Mercedes and Kurt. Her sunglass-shielded gaze lingers on Rachel. She's under an umbrella sipping from a water bottle and preparing to head in the water.<p>

"Are you going to swim today, Quinn? You'll still get a tan." Her voice is hopeful, like she doesn't want the blonde to feel left out. Quinn lifts her sunglasses and really looks at her as Rachel stands to slide her shorts off and into the sand. She has on an emerald strapless bikini that fastens at the back; the color is gorgeous on her already bronze skin.

"Did you never play outside as a kid?" _Your legs are flawless; there isn't a mark to be found_. Quinn immediately backtracks. _Not again. _These thoughts have been more and more common since summer started.

"Occasionally," the brunette replies with a smile as she sits back down. Quinn watches her legs slowly cross as Rachel watches her. She knows that Rachel is pretty much reading her thoughts. She isn't really surprised, not after last week.

* * *

><p><em>Puck had turned the den of his house into a Man Cave and the whole glee club was over to hang out and watch movies. There are a few rows of leather reclining home theater chairs, a pool table, a couch, a 103 inch projector screen, and a mini fridge with a small microwave sitting on top. It was the best house to meet up at.<em>

_After four rounds of voting, the gleeks finally decided to watch the Saw series._

"_It's literally going to be the best gore marathon ever," Sam says excitedly as he scratches the cue ball in a game of pool against Kurt._

_Mercedes sighs, "as much as I would like to protest, I'm having a nice time tonight so I'll just try not to scream too loudly."_

"_Oh you'll be screaming real loud," Puck says as he winks at her before he gets slapped across the head by Tina, "Really Puck? You were doing pretty well for a while."_

"_I can't be tamed!" He yells before he grabs some more popcorn to pop so that they can get started. Finn, Artie, Mike and Santana are playing each other in Halo while Brittany sits in Santana's lap. Quinn and Rachel unload drinks from the mini fridge into the cup holders of all of the chairs._

_Rachel glances over, "have you ever seen these movies? They seem to have a bit of a bad reputation."_

"_I saw one on a date with Finn," the blonde replies, "I walked out." She laughs at the memory, "he can be a bit clueless sometimes. I don't think that cleverly-plotted torture is very romantic."_

_Rachel giggles a bit, she opens her mouth but before she can reply Puck shouts, "It's time to have your minds blown!"_

_Everyone scrambles to get in seats as Sam kills the lights and Puck sets the first disc to play. Santana stays in the front row with Brittany still on her lap with Puck next to her and Artie next to him. Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina are in the second row and everyone else is getting settled. Mike sits at one end of the third row while Rachel sits at the other. Quinn drops next to Rachel as Finn lumbers over the two to relax next to Mike._

_About fifteen minutes later Finn and Mike get into a playful tug-of-war match over a bag of popcorn. Finn tugs particularly hard and elbows Quinn's hand just as she's lifting her can of iced tea to take a drink. The cold brown liquid splashes onto her chest and she immediately freezes._

"_Shit," the large boy whispers, "I'm super sorry, Quinn. Do you need some napkins or something?"_

"_I got it," she says as she slowly rises and heads to the adjoining bathroom, trying not to make a mess._

_After a few minutes, Rachel lightly taps on the door and quietly crosses the threshold when she's granted entrance. Quinn doesn't say anything as she continues to use a napkin to rub at her v-neck that used to be solid yellow._

_Rachel breaks the calm silence, "I brought you a shirt. I have a duffle bag in my car for dance tomorrow. I think it should fit you, it's a little long on me." She hands over a white _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ shirt._

_Quinn chuckles as she eyes the garment; "'One man's struggle to take it easy', huh? I didn't think you were the rebellious type," she says as she sets it on the toilet seat lid. Rachel's cheeks turn pink as she runs her hand through her shiny chocolate locks and leans on the sink._

"_I have my moments," she replies with a slight smirk, "I actually…" She trails off as Quinn pulls her shirt up over her head, grabs a sheet of paper towel, runs it under the tap then uses it to wipe off her sticky chest._

"_Rachel, are you okay?," Quinn half smiles as she steps up to the daydreaming girl. She reaches around her to toss the wet shirt in and the brunette reflexively grabs her arm before it can return to her side. Hazel eyes meet deep brown ones and the air seems to involuntarily sit in her lungs as a tan hand slides up her forearm. Goosebumps erupt in the wake of her touch until the hand suddenly disappears. Quinn breathes easily until she feels fingers trail down her torso, she braces herself on the sink on either side of Rachel and exhales heavily._

"_I can never get my abs like this, my stomach just stays flat," Rachel whispers as she looks down at the toned body before her. She knows what she's doing; she's been trying to get a reaction out of her current bathroom buddy for a few weeks now. This is her perfect opportunity._

"_Lots of…Cheerios," Quinn quietly says as she drops her forehead onto the singer's shoulder whose ministrations are driving the blond mad._

_A few knocks on the door break them from their trance, "Everything good?" asks Mike through the door._

_Quinn throws her borrowed shirt on and opens the door, "Everything's good," she answers with a small smile. She walks to her seat and Rachel faintly hears profuse apologies from Finn._

"_Are you good, Rachel?" Mike looks a little worried. She replies with a nod and sighs as he turns to walk away. _Thirty more seconds_, she thinks as she follows him into the other room._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll pick back up at the beach in chapter two but I need to sleep, I have to be up soon. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry about any mistakes in chapter one and forever. I'm always half asleep while I proofread because I do it really late but I'll try to avoid giant errors. I'm going to try to update this as much as possible and it'll usually be around 3 or 4 a.m. est. US time when I do. Where are my manners? Thanks for your kind reviews, here's chapter two.

* * *

><p>Everything is muted underwater. The rushing noises mix with roaring laughter and the sounds bleed together in a symphony of chaos.<p>

Quinn breaks the surface for air and everything is crystal clear again. She can see Brittany immersing herself to get Rachel on her shoulders for another game of chicken. She looks over at Santana with a slight scowl.

"S, I was down there forever, why didn't you get on?" Santana gives her a familiar look that screams trouble, _Satan's smile_. She left her down there on purpose.

"Well, while you were hanging out with the mermaids we decided to switch it up. If you get on me and Berry gets on Brit, the heights will be kinda fair. I'm tired of knocking your skinny ass in the water, it's too easy." Then she leans over to whisper to her fellow Cheerio, "now you have an excuse to grope her all you want."

With that, she quickly dives under and throws Quinn onto her shoulders. The unsuspecting blond desperately attempts to right herself and when she's steady and the Latina moves them a foot away from the other pair, she looks across at her opponents.

Brittany is asking Santana about mermaids and Rachel is looking at her, giggling.

"So my near death experience is funny to you?" Quinn wanted to sound menacing when she asked but she just thinks about the fact that Rachel is kind of really adorable when she giggles.

"It was hardly a near death experience. Even though I'm not sure if you're referring to your four seconds of 'drowning' or your almost fall from Santana's dangerously high shoulders. Both situations were rather fatal, I suppose." She's smirking now and that paired with her sarcasm is all the fuel that the blond needs to launch herself forward.

Santana trips and lets go of Quinn's legs which just makes it easier to pull her target down with her. The two go splashing into the ocean while Brittany laughs and her equally-amused counterpart watches.

Quinn recovers first with a smile and she moves her soaked short hair from her eyes. Rachel stands just as the cheerleader proclaims, "We won. It counts."

"No way, you totally cheated and I could've broken my neck and died!" It seems like she has more to say but she gets cut off by Santana, "Yeah, Q, I totally approve but that was a little psycho. Anyway we're gonna go pack our shit because Wheels has been trying to wave us down for the last thirty seconds." She grabs Brittany's hand and they head for the shore.

Quinn turns back to Rachel and laughs at her disgruntled appearance. She's wearing a scowl that would be taken more seriously if her hair wasn't a mess on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry; did I upset the big bad Broadway star?" Quinn coos as she steps forward to rest a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Rachel nods with a frown and thinks twice about dropping her head to Quinn's shoulder, she doesn't want to milk it, at least not right now. She glances up at shining hazel eyes, "You'll make it up to me. I just haven't figured out how yet. Now come along, Fabray. I need a shower, a nap, and a hot meal and I can't get any of those things out here." With a graceful dive, she's on her way to the sand leaving a chuckling Quinn in her wake.

* * *

><p>When they arrived on shore, Quinn and Rachel discovered that Santana and Brittany had already left.<p>

Quinn huffs in frustration as she walks beside her friend in the parking lot, "Brittany drove me here and she wouldn't just leave like that. Twenty bucks says Santana's driving right now."

Rachel laughs as she unlocks her car, "I told you I'd take you home. Stop sulking. Its unattractive and its making me want to force you to ride in the trunk."

Quinn opens the passenger door and settles into the warm leather seats, "You're just bitter because I beat you."

"You did not beat me. You're a cheater and that is also unattractive." Rachel says with a sharp nod as she pulls out of the lot.

There's a calm silence in the car that's only interrupted when Rachel mentions that they need to go to her house first. Quinn starts to feel her nerves set in. She's been good all day because she could use the glee club as buffers but she knows that she's about to be alone with her again. Hopefully she can stay in the car or downstairs or something.

Rachel pulls into her driveway, puts the car in park, and grabs her bag before she leads the way through her front door. "I have something for you upstairs."

It isn't said in a suggestive way but it still makes Quinn's stomach flip so she makes sure she looks down and counts the steps she's ascending to stay distracted.

When they reach Rachel's room Quinn leans on her desk and watches as the brunette sits on the bed and opens up her nightstand. She pulls something out and spreads it on the blanket in front of her. Its Quinn's shirt that she'd forgotten in the sink at Puck's, it just doesn't have a giant chest stain anymore.

"I picked it up on my way out and I have this really good organic detergent so it wasn't a hassle to get clean." Rachel directs her words at Quinn as the blond just stares at the shirt and gets lost in her thoughts about their encounter in Noah Puckerman's bathroom.

Rachel gets up and walks over to the distracted girl that's practically sitting on her desk now. She knew she was going to see Quinn today, she was anticipating it, but she needed an excuse to get her alone so she just left the shirt at home.

Quinn looks up as she approaches, broken from her reverie, and she feels her heart speed up while a thousand little butterflies flutter their wings in her stomach. She perches herself more securely on the desk and scoots back until the backs of her knees hit the edge. She sees the assertive glint in Rachel's eye and knows she isn't prepared for whatever's about to come.

When the future Broadway phenom finally reaches her she places her hands delicately onto toned thighs, "Sometimes when I'm around you, I just can't think, and I want to put my hands on you in some way, any way." She leans forward into Quinn's personal space and lifts a hand to move her hair before she ghosts her lips over her neck and she can lightly hear quickened breathing in her ear. "I just want to do so many things," she whispers, before she places a soft, lingering kiss to the freshly tanned skin beneath her lips.

"Rachel," quietly falls from pink lips before there's a hand weaved in dark chocolate hair and they're face to face. Quinn slightly tugs on the silky strands between her fingers and grasps the back of the brunette's neck with the other hand. She looks into the deep brown eyes in front of her, "I want you to do _so _many things."

There's a faint tearing sound as Rachel yanks at Quinn's tank top and crashes their lips together, and white light flashes behind her eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the mistakes I may have missed, I proofread this through NyQuil. If I'm feeling better I'll try to fix stuff early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry. I'm really not a bitch, I'll even recap so you don't have to reread chapter two. I didn't want to stop the chapter there but I could barely keep my eyes open. I meant to upload this that same day but I ended up getting so busy. There's a semi-important author's note at the end if you're into that. I apologize for sucking. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>When the future Broadway phenom finally reaches her she places her hands delicately onto toned thighs, "Sometimes when I'm around you, I just can't think, and I want to put my hands on you in some way, any way." She leans forward into Quinn's personal space and lifts a hand to move her hair before she ghosts her lips over her neck and she can lightly hear quickened breathing in her ear. "I just want to do so many things," she whispers, before she places a soft, lingering kiss to the freshly tanned skin beneath her lips.<em>

"_Rachel," quietly falls from pink lips before there's a hand weaved in dark chocolate hair and they're face to face. Quinn slightly tugs on the silky strands between her fingers and grasps the back of the brunette's neck with the other hand. She looks into the deep brown eyes in front of her, "I want you to do so many things."_

_There's a faint tearing sound as Rachel yanks at Quinn's tank top and crashes their lips together, and white light flashes behind her eyelids._

* * *

><p>Quinn pulls her even closer and tilts her head to slide their lips together experimentally.<p>

All thought is lost as she wraps her legs around Rachel's waist and slowly teases her bottom lip with her tongue. Rachel moans and more threads give way on the side seams of Quinn's tank top as it's pulled even harder.

Her mouth opens and their tongues meet for the first time, gently stroking and then battling for dominance.

Fiery passion ignites in the blond when she feels Rachel suck gently on her tongue. It sends a sharp tingle throughout her entire body and she releases a strangled noise.

Quinn can feel herself losing control and she knows she won't be able to stop soon.

She quickly untangles her legs from lithe hips.

They break apart, chests heaving, as Quinn scoots backward on the desk until she feels wood on the backs of her knees again.

"We need to stop." She runs a hand through her short yellow strands.

Rachel releases her shirt. "Why?"

"It's getting too— look, we just need to stop."

Quinn slides off of the desk only to have her front pressed against the shorter girl's. Fierce chestnut eyes meet hers.

"Rachel." It's barely a whisper, she composes herself. "I kind of need you to move."

The smaller girl's right hand rises and rests on her left shoulder.

"Is that what you really want?"

Her fingers trace over a pronounced collarbone and hazel eyes flutter shut. "If you really want me to move," her hand slides down to the swell of her chest, "I'll move." She caresses her breast and hears a quiet gasp, there's now a faint outline of stiff nipples in the front of her top.

Leaning up, she whispers directly into Quinn's ear, "Tell me you want that."

Her left hand comes up to knead the cheerleader's right breast and her back arches slightly. Rachel's right hand continues its travels down a flat stomach, feeling the muscles twitch. "Say that you don't want me touching you right now."

Quinn opens her eyes and they're remarkably darker than they were when she closed them. She pins Rachel with an intense stare. Her body is trembling now and she feels fingertips on the waistband of her shorts. Her voice is huskier when she finally says, "Touch me."

Rachel's small hand plays with the denim covering her zipper and she gives her a sultry half smile. "I thought so."

Quinn wraps an arm around her waist and her other hand returns to her neck. She slowly brings their lips together. The kisses get hungrier and sloppier, all tongues and lips and teeth. She feels all of her desire pool into liquid heat as Rachel's trapped hand cups her center.

She moans loudly and pulls away from the kiss, her thighs reflexively keeping the hand captive.

"You're making me want to fu–"

Rachel's phone rings from its position on her bed. The girls share a look, neither one wanting to acknowledge the distraction.

The brunette retracts her hand but doesn't move until Quinn backs her up into her queen sized bed.

Just as she feels it's presence behind her their is light pressure on her shoulders and she's pushed onto the mattress.

More ringing.

She moves herself up to the head of the bed and watches as Quinn crawls on top of her, settling a thigh between her legs.

The ringing stops.

Pink lips attach to a Rachel's neck. The kisses are slow and deliberate against the soft skin.

Teeth suddenly rake against her pulse point and Rachel shudders. Her hips have a mind of their own as they shift upward and her eyes roll back slightly.

There is a sharp bite and she gasps while her hips buck a little harder.

Rachel tugs hard on Quinn's tank top and the seams tear more than halfway down the sides. She runs her index finger slowly down the ribcage of the girl on top of her.

Her hands creep inside and Quinn moans as Rachel scratches her nails down her back.

They're softly rocking together.

Slender fingers grasp brunette tresses and a strangled moan is released as Quinn tugs roughly on the hair to suck hard on Rachel's throat.

Both girls feel the pressure building low in their stomachs as they sensuously grind into each other.

The phone makes its presence known again.

Rachel lets out a heavy sigh, "I need to get that."

Quinn groans in frustration and rolls onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"Just give me a minute. It could be an emergency." She frowns as she looks at the identity of the caller.

Santana's voice fills the earpiece as soon as the answer option is chosen.

"Did you kidnap Q?"

Rachel lets out an exasperated noise. "I brought her home after you abandoned her, yes."

"Abandoned, did a huge favor to; semantics. Anyway, we went by the Fabray lair and it's dead empty. So that means that Quinn's here."

Rachel furrows her brows, "What do you mean by 'here'?"

Quinn turns her head and the girls share a confused look as Rachel's doorbell rings, followed by enthusiastic knocking.

Quinn gets up and grabs her yellow shirt from the very edge of the bed and heads to the bathroom, "I'm just gonna go and put a real shirt on."

Rachel glances at her phone to see that the call has been ended by the other party.

She rolls her eyes and heads for the stairs, "The glee club has awesome timing when it comes to cockblocking but never when it comes to rehearsals."

* * *

><p>Every Faberry scene is based off of true events so it won't really match up with the show sometimes. I'm gonna take a stab at this commitment thing that's so popular and I'll make this a real story. Thank you for your time. And I actually updated before 34 a.m.!


End file.
